Amor Prohibido
by VictimGhost
Summary: Naruto y Orochimaru, nunca se llevaron bien, siempre hubo un odio inexplicable entre los dos. Pero esta historia no trata sobre ese odio, sino como los sentimientos cambiaron a uno completamente diferente. Amor, desamor, violencia, sangre y sexo te acompañaran en esta aventura literaria.
1. Atracción

Naruto estaba sentado al borde del río, pensando en aquel sueño que había tenido, un sueño que le estaba haciendo pensar. No entendía como su mente había proyectado esas imágenes mientras dormía. Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, tiraba piedras al río y contemplaba las ondas que provocaban en el agua.

De repente, se fijo en una persona que estaba al otro lado, era una bella mujer, a la cual le caía su pelo negro largo y mojado por la espalda, esta estaba nadando tranquilamente, y a Naruto le parecía que todo iba a cámara lenta, a juzgar por lo puntiagudo de su pantalón, había resuelto sus dudas con respecto a aquel raro sueño. A el, le gustaban las mujeres.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Naruto iba todos los días al río, a ver a aquella extraña mujer, puesto que ella pasaba allí largas horas bañándose en la soledad, sin sabes que él la estaba espiando, o al menos eso pensaba el.

Un día, Naruto, reunió todas sus fuerzas, cogió su barca, y se dirigió al otro lado del río, a una parte en la que la mujer no pudiese verle, para asó poder contemplarla más cerca, porque no había logrado ver su cara.

Estuvo dos horas esperando, hasta que ella llegó, sólo llevaba la parte de debajo de una bañador, muy ajustado, y una bonita toalla rosa a juego. Él aun no le había visto la cara, solo la estaba viendo por detrás, y le estaba gustando lo que veía.

La chica, se metió en el agua, contorneando su bonito culo, fue muy despacio, hasta que de pronto se metió de golpe, para acabar saliendo rápidamente. Movió la cabeza suavemente, y su bonito pelo ondeaba al compás, creando unos preciosos reflejos.

Esta imagen, le excitó mucho, y eso se notaba. Mientras ella estaba de pie, mirando a la otra orilla del río, Naruto de acercó, y se quedó detrás suya, esperando que ella se diese cuenta.

-Sé que me has estado observando.

-¿Te-te-te diste cu-cu-cuenta?

-Si…

Naruto, por un instante, pensó que aquella voz le resultaba familiar, no era la voz femenina que el esperaba. Más bien, era un poco masculina, aunque con un tono afeminado.

-¿Y-y-y no te importó?

-Al principio si, pero luego me di cuenta de quien eras.

-¿¡Sabes qui-qui-quien soy!?

-Si…¿No te has dado cuenta de quien soy yo?

Entonces, Naruto se dio cuenta, esa forma de pronunciar las eses, le era demasiado familiar, y entonces comprendió.

-¿O-O-Orochimaru?

-Si…-Este se dio la vuelta, dejando ver su bonito torso cuadriculado-

Naruto se quedó petrificado, no se lo esperaba, pero sorprendentemente no lo importó.

Entonces, se sacó el mono naranja, que nunca se quitaba, y se metió en el río para fundirse en un beso de película.

Nunca había sentido tanta pasión, Orochimaru jugaba con su larga lengua en su boca, y pensó que era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida.

Después de aquella bonita y inesperada demostración de cariño, Naruto salió corriendo del agua, confuso con lo que acababa de pasar, no sabía como sentirse, ni lo que decir ni estaba seguro de lo que le gustaba.

-¿Por qué sales? ¿No te gustaría terminar lo que has empezado?

-Necesito pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo vendré todos los días a esta hora durante una semana, si veo que no vuelves, lo entenderé.

-E-e-esta bien…

-Por cierto, es tan grande como me esperaba.

Naruto no supo contestar a eso, se vistió rápidamente y se fue sin mirar atrás, dejando a Orochimaro excitado en el lago, así que tubo que acabar el trabajo es solito.


	2. Confusión

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquel encuentro, y Naruto seguía sin tener claros sus sentimientos.

Estaba tumbado encima de su cama, contemplando el techo color crema de su habitación y no podía parar de pensar en el beso con Orochimaru.

-¿Cómo es que me gustó tanto?-Gritó

Al oír esto, su ama de llaves, Lina, entro corriendo a su cuarto, pensando en que le podía haber pasado algo.

-¿Esta usted bien señor?

-Si Lina, solo estoy pensando en voz alta.

Naruto, se quedó quieto y empezó a contemplarla, era alta, delgada, con el pelo muy oscuro y por la altura de los hombros, tenía la piel muy blanca y unos grandes ojos marrones. Por un momento pensó que se parecía a Orochimaru, y le gustó.

Quería comprobar si de verdad le gustaban las mujeres, o, si por el contrario le gustaban los hombres.

-Lina…¿Te gusto?-Pregunto con un tono suave y sensual.

-Señor, no sé que responder…Usted es una buena persona, pero siempre lleva el mismo mono y eso es un poco asqueroso…

Naruto sonrió…

-¿Porqué no te acercas y te tumbas conmigo un rato?

-Señor, tengo mucho trabajo, no creo que deba.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes por el trabajo.

Lina, se encogió de hombros, dejó la cesta con ropa que llevaba en la mano y se acercó a la cama de su jefe.

Ella llevaba una falda muy corta y una camisa blanca, casi transparente, que dejaba entre ver un sujetador negro con encaje.

-Lina, nunca me había fijado en lo provocativa que vienes vestida.

-Bueno, es que…

-Shh…No digas nada, solo ven y túmbate a mi lado

Lina se acerco y se tumbo en la gran cama de Naruto, sus sabanas eran de seda y de color rojo pasión, recordaba que las acababa de lavar y no quería mancharlas.

Nada más tumbarse notó como su respiración aceleraba, al igual que el ritmo de sus pulsaciones, estaba nerviosa, había esperado mucho tiempo a una situación parecida. Él no lo sabía, pero solo vestía así para que su jefe se fijase en ella, para que intentase tocarla o al menos que le dirigiese una mirada, o una muestra de cariño, puesto que estaba enamorada de Naruto, desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Lina se giró para estar frente a el, puesto que el ya se había girado antes para hablarle.

-¿Te gusto?- Volvió a preguntar Naruto mientras este le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Lina se puso más nerviosa todavía, parecía que no iba a poder decir ni una solo palabra, pero, tomo aliento y contestó…

-Si…Desde la primera vez que le vi en el bosque..

-¿En el parque? Pensaba que la primera vez que me viste, había sido cuando viniste a pedir trabajo.

-Bueno, usted no lo sabía, pero, la primera vez que lo vi, fue antes de venir a buscar trabajo. Estaba en el bosque entrenándose, entonces apareció un perro herido, y lo primero que hizo fue curarlo con el poco material que llevaba en la bolsa. En ese momento supe que quería conocerle y que quería casarme con usted. Nunca había visto ese gesto en un hombre. Y cuando vi que buscaba ama de llaves, no pude resistirme a venir.

-Recuerdo a aquel perro…-Susurró- pero Lina, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, no siento lo mismo.

-Lo sé…pero que esté, aquí, a su lado, ya me hace feliz.

Lina se levantó y sensualmente empezó a desvestirse. Luego se dio la vuelta y Naruto pudo contemplar su cuerpo por detrás, le recordaba a Orochimaru, lo que hizo que un gran bulto apareciese de entre las sábanas. Lina se dio cuenta de aquello, pensó que era porque a Naruto le gustaba lo que veía, pero no era así, a el solo le recordaba a una persona especial.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Si…-No quería herir sus sentimientos.

Al oír la respuesta Lina no pudo evitar saltar de la alegría. Se acercó a el, y le fue desvistiendo poco a poco. Naruto solo quería acabar y tener una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Lina ya había desvestido a Naruto, y empezó a besarle el cuello, no tenía que hacer mucho trabajo, puesto que el bulto que entes había aparecido aun seguí allí.

Siguió bajando, ahora estaba besando los pectorales de Naruto, mientras le acariciaba el miembro. Entonces, ella dejo de besarle y se puno encima de el. Estuvo allí media hora, ella gritaba y gemía, pero Naruto no sentía nada, solo pensaba en lo que estaría pensando Orochimaru, y si estaría de verdad en el ría esperándole

en el río.

-¿Naruto estás bien?¿No parece que te estés divirtiendo? No me gusta hacer yo todo el trabajo.

-No me pasa nada, me lo estoy pasando muy bien-Mintió-

Para que no se sintiese mal, y no hiciese ella todo el trabajo, se la quito de encima y cambio de postura. Ella debajo y el encima. Naruto, la tenía muy grande, y eso de hacer disfrutar a las mujeres no le costaba nada. Así que Lina disfrutó y gritó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

-Ha sido alucinante.-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el torso desnudo-

-Si…

-Sé que no te ha gustado, ¿En quien estabas pensando? Se nota que no soy yo la persona con la que quieres estar en esta cama.

Naruto lo comprendió, daba igual con cuantas mujeres se acostase, él solo quería estar con Orochimaru, quería meterle la mano en los pantalones y hacerle disfrutar como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Y entonces pensó, que la única manera de estar cien por cien seguro de lo que sentía, era ir al río con Orochimaru y terminar lo que hace tres días empezó.


	3. Desesperación

Orochimaru recordaba aquel beso mientras salía del agua y se secaba. Nadie le había besado de esa forma. Nunca lo habría admitido delante de nadie, pero siempre había deseado ese beso.

Se vistió rápidamente, cogió sus cosas y recorrió el camino a su casa.

Vivía en una pequeña casa destartalada con su hermana pequeña, Aria. Siempre la mantuvo en secreto para que nadie pudiese hacerle daño.

Ella salió fuera para saludar a su hermano. Era una chica bajita y un poco regordeta, su pelo negro como el carbón le llagaba hasta por encima de la cintura, siempre lo llevaba recogido un una trenza. Su cara era redondeada y tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos. Su vestido marrón estaba sucio y desgastado y no tenía zapatos, siempre iba descalza.

-Has tardado mucho, la cena se ha enfriado.

-Estaba en el río…

-Sé donde estabas, últimamente te pasas allí todo el día.

-Tranquila, no creo que vuelva muchas veces más…

-Estas raro… ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada…

Orochimaru entró e la casa, por dentro parecía aún más pequeña. Solo tenía una pequeña habitación, un baño y una cocina comedor y salón todo en uno. El se sentó en sofá cama que había en mitad del salón, y en seguida se quedo dormido.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero el despertar ya era de día y su hermana estaba haciendo la comida. Le llagaba un rico olor a arroz tres delicias.

-Mmm…me encanta como huele.

-Sé que es tu comida favorita…

-Como me conoces hermanita.

-Venga vístete que dentro de poco estará la comida.

-Primero tengo que ducharme…

Orochimaru se levantó, y se dirigió e su pequeño cuarto de baño. Estaba bastante limpio, y olía menta, un olor que le encantaba. Rápidamente se desvistió y se metió en la ducha, pensaba en Naruto, y si hoy acudiría a el río, entonces, recordó el beso, y, su enorme miembro se levantó, el lo agarró y empezó a mover la mano de arriba abajo, pensando todo el tiempo en Naruto.

Al acabar, salió de la ducha, pensaba que había salido más sucio de lo que había entrado. Cogió una toalla se secó y se la ató a la cintura. Abrió un armario que había al lado de la puerta sacó ropa limpia, se vistió y salio al salón, donde su hermana ya había puesto la mesa y servido la comida. Se sentó en su sito y empezó a comer.

-¿Hoy también vas a ir al río?

-Si.

-No sé que vas a hacer al río todos los días, pero haces que me preocupe.

-Lo siento no es mi intención.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aún así pasa, me dejas aquí sola y me aburro mucho.

-Aria, sabes que no puedes salir, tengo muchos enemigos, y podrían hacerte daño.

-¡LO SÉ! Sé que gracias a ti no puedo salir, no puedo tener amigos y siempre estoy en peligro, no hace falta que me lo repitas.

-Lo siento…

-Sé que lo sientes, pero eso no sirve de nada.

No volvieron a decir una palabra durante la comida. Al acabar el arroz, Orochimaru cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Estuvo en el río durante toda la tarde pero Naruto no apareció. Eso le hizo mucho daño. Llegó a casa y se durmió rápidamente en el sofá cama.

Ya habían pasado tres días, y Naruto no había aparecido. Orochimaru estaba cada vez más triste y su apetito sexual estaba al rojo vivo. Estaba en el río esperándole y pensaba que no volvería a besar a Naruto, que no volvería a ver su cuerpo desnudo y que nunca podría saborearlo.

Harto de todo, al volver el tercer día de el río, decidió que tenía que no quería calmar sus ganas con la mano, y, llamó al que había sido su amante…Sasuke.

Sasuke no esperaba la llamada, hacía tiempo que Orochimaru no le llamaba y esta sorpresa le había alegrado. Fue corriendo a donde siempre quedaban…si sitio.

Ese sito era una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, dentro solo había un colchón en el suelo. Orochimaru estaba tumbado allí, esperando a que llegase. Cuando llegó, se tumbó a su lado y estuvieron 5 minutos sin decir nada

-¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

-Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar.

-¿Pensar en qué?

-Nada, déjalo...

Orochimaru calló la boca de Sasuke con un beso. Él se estremeció, siempre lo hacía con sus besos, su lengua se movía suavemente por su boca y eso le encantaba.

Sasuke le desvistió rápidamente y notó como el gran miembro de su acompañante entraba en erección, pero no sabía que no era gracias a él. Orochimaru, solo pensaba en Naruto, mientras LE masajeaba sus genitales y le practicaba una felación.

Pronto llegó al orgasmo y se corrió en la cara de su compañero. A este no le importó.

-Date la vuelta – Dijo Sasuke

Orochimaru obedeció y se puso a cuatro patas, Sasuke no tardó en colocarse y penetrarle. No paraba de gritar y gemir mientras le golpeaba su bonito culo. Este tampoco tardó mucho en llagar al orgasmo, pero se corrió dentro.

-Hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos…

-Ya, mucho tiempo.

-Esto de tener sexo contigo me encanta, me encantas y en seguida me excito contigo…¿Te pasa lo mismo conmigo?

-Si- Tampoco era cuestión de hacerle daño, ya que el mismo le había llamado.

-Orochimaru, creo que, lo que siento por ti, nunca lo he sentido con nadie.

-Sasuke, sabes que dijimos que nada de sentimientos, es más, tu mismo lo dijiste.

-Sé que dije eso, pero el sexo contigo es muy diferente el que tengo con las mujeres, tu eres el único que hace que tenga orgasmos, el único que me hace gritar de placer.

-Pero solo es sexo, estas confuso, no me quieres.

-No puedes saber lo que siento.

-Dejemos lo ¿Vale?... Y ahora ponte, que me toca a mi.

Sasuke mostró una leve sonrisa fingida y se puso a cuatro patas, volvía a estar excitado, y, mientras Orochimaru le penetraba fuertemente, el se masajeaba el miembro.

-Ohh…Dios…Es tan grande…Siii- y se volvió a correr.

Sasuke se quedó dormido y Orochimaru se fue a su casa, ya era de noche, y Aria podría estar preocupada.

-Esta vez te has pasado…¡Que coño te pasa! ¡Casi me da un infarto!

-Estaba con alguien…

-¿Con quien estabas?

-Con nadie importante, tranquila…

Aria se tranquilizó.

-Quiero salir y conocer a alguien, quiero tener amigos, y ya estoy harta… lo haré, tendré cuidado, te lo juro. Nadie tiene por que saber que yo soy tu hermana.

Orochimaru no tenía ganas de discutir.

-Esta bien, haz lo que quieras.

-Mañana mismo saldré y me divertiré.

-Tu misma…

Orochimaru se metió en la cama, y pensó si Naruto iría mañana a verle.


	4. Reencuentro

Ya era el cuarto día, y Naruto estaba decidido a ir, nunca había tenido tan claro lo que quería. Esa mañana se levantó dispuesto a decirle a Orochomiru lo que sentía. Rápidamente se vistió y se puso su mono naranja favorito. Salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina. Vivía en una casa bastante grande desde que le había tocad la lotería hacía ya un año.

Allí le esperaba su ama de llaves, la cual le había preparad el desayuno. Unos ricos huevos revueltos, con unas salchichas unas tostadas y un zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

-Mmm… que bien huele Lina

-Gracias señor.

Pensaba en la noche anterior, recordaba el suave contoneo de Lina quitándose la ropa y su bonita espalda parecida a la de Orochimaru. Sabe que no debió haberlo hecho.

-Lina, quiero hablarte de lo de anoche.

-Sé que solo fue sexo…

-Siento si te he dado falsas esperanzas.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Acabó de desayunar, se levantó y se fue, dejando a Lina sola.

-Sé que nunca serás mío- susurró

Naruto se dispuso a salir, cuando de repente alguien peto a la puerta. Abrió la puerta, y se quedó boquiabierto con lo que vió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo ha venido a hacerte una visita… ¿No te alegras?

-Te fuiste sin decir nada y me hiciste daño ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-¿Y?

-¿No perdonas nunca o que?

-Mmm… Si has venido es por algo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, solo ve venido a hacerte una visita Naru.

-No me llames así.

-¡Pero si antes te encantaba!

-Ya…

Naruto no dijo nada, mientras ella entraba en su casa y se acomodaba en el sofá de su bonito salón.

-Siéntate a mi lado Naru.

Él le hizo caso, y se sentó. Viejos sentimientos le estaban recorriendo el pecho. Y así, de la nada, ya no tenía tan seguro lo que sentía por Orochimaru.

-A ver… ahora en serio.¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

-No se te escapa ninguna…

-Suéltalo ya.

-Es por mi hermano tiene problemas

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Lo han secuestrado.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

-Que me ayudes a encontrarlo.

-¿Y porqué haría yo eso?

-Por que aun sientes cosas por mí…al igual que yo.

Naruto no se esperaba eso, lo que había hecho ella lo había destrozado por dentro y tardó mucho en superarlo, o al menos es creía. Volvía a estar confuso.

-No sé lo que siento por ti.

-Yo si lo sé, no me has podido olvidar aunque pienses lo contrario. Tú y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, maduramos juntos y eso no se olvida tan fácilmente.

-Lo que tú digas. Dime, ¿Cómo sabes que lo han secuestrado?

-Dejaron un mensaje.

-¿Y qué decía?

-Qué querían 50000 dólares americanos y que no podía llamar a la policía

-Pues es muy sencillo, consigue el dinero y punto.

-No lo tengo, y es imposible que l consiga, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, sino, le matarán…Te estaría muy agradecida

-Esta bien…

-Gracias Naru, siempre supe que en ti puedo confiar plenamente…

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada, la chica se abalanzó sobre el y le besó, y es hizo que le viniesen recuerdos del pasado. Aquellas noches en la playa, las tardes en el parque, las cenas románticas, los besos que parecían interminables, su primera vez… Lo que hizo que quisiese volver a sentir lo mismo, esa sensación de calor y conford que siempre había sentido con ella, y no pudo contener la tentación de desnudarla.

La tumbó en la mesa, y la penetró como nunca la había hecho, se sintió tan excitado como con Orochimaru, eso, si que lo estaba confundiendo aun más, pero no podía parar.

Mientras la metía y la sacaba, ella gritaba y gemía de placer, lo que hacía que se excitase aun más, le besaba y le acariciaba los pechos, estuvieron así 30 minutos hasta que los dos se corrieron

-Ha sido fantástico Naru, has mejorado mucho.

-Tu también has mejorado…

-Ya eso es que he practicado mucho jajaja

Eso puso muy celoso a Naruto, un sentimiento que hacía mucho tempo que no sentía, y que no le gustaba nada.

-También he mejorado en otras cosas.

-¿En qué?

Ella se deslizó hacia abajo y se metió el gran miembro de Naruto en la boca. Empezó a chupar como nunca lo había hecho, y él se volvió a correr.

Ellos no lo sabían pero una persona les estaba espiando. Lina lo contemplaba todo desde el umbral de la puerta, y no le estaba gustando. Estaba furiosa, si ella no podía tener a Naruto para ella, nadie no tendría.

Iba a vengarse de ella tarde o temprano, no la conocía de nada, pero la odiaba.

Al acabar, a chica recogió sus cosas y se fue.

-Vendré mañana para investigar…

-Esta bien…

-Hasta pronto Naru

-Hasta pronto

-Te echado de menos

-Y yo a ti, aunque hasta ahora no lo sabía

-Te quiero…

Naruto la besó, y cerró la puerta de casa, ella por fin estaba fuera, volvía a tener tiempo para pensar.

Y era demasiado tarde para ir al río, seguramente Orochimaru ya n estaría allí.

-Como he sido tan tonto. Me he vuelto a dejar enredar por ella. Ya no sé lo que quiero.

Dijo para si. Aunque Lina la escuchó.

-¿Por qué la quiere ayudar señor?

-Porque necesita mi ayuda.

-Pero puede pedírsela a otro.

-No tiene a nadie, solo a su hermano y a mí.

-¿Pero no es la que le hizo tanto daño?

-Si, lo es, pero me necesita.

-Puede llamar a la policía.

-Déjalo ya…¿Porqué te interesa tanto lo que haga? Solo eres una simple ama de llaves y puedo substituirte ¿Sabes?

-¡Por que me importa! Y ya lo sé, sé que solo soy la que le limpia y le cocina…pero aun así no quiero que le hagan daño, y ella puede hacérselo…

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

-No pasa nada.

Naruto pasó el resto del día en su cuarto pensando en que mañana tenía que ir sin falta a ver a Orochimaru sea como sea.

Lina, enfadada, solo buscaba la manera de vengarse de aquella chica, quería hacerla sufrir como ella había hecho con Naruto, y ya sabía exactamente como hacerlo.


End file.
